


We are broken from the start

by tailorstales_11



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, ReiKoga - Freeform, it's just a slightly mention but anyway!!!, rei's pov, supportive boyfriend, trigger warning: fear of death
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11
Summary: [...]Le dita di Koga smisero di muoversi, quelle sue carezze cristallizzate in un sospiro stanco.“Sei esausto” riuscì a pronunciare, la voce così roca dal non sembrare nemmeno la sua. Gli parve come di osservare quella scena dall’esterno, quasi che non fosse nemmeno lui al comando delle poche e miserabili azioni che compiva, tutte riassunte nel respirare e nell’atto di chiudere gli occhi per cercare un minimo di ristoro.“Anche tu” fu la risposta dell’altro, testarda come solo le sue potevano essere. Il tono di Koga era invece fermo e deciso, quasi che il sospiro precedente non fosse stato altro che un miraggio e Rei, per un attimo, fu quasi convinto di non averlo udito per davvero.[...]
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 2





	We are broken from the start

**Author's Note:**

> Piccolo esperimento di metà luglio perché ho sempre voluto osare e scrivere una scena del genere con questi due ;_; ho sempre adorato il loro lato più dolce e vulnerabile, e tbh penso non mi stancherei mai di scrivere e riscrivere la stessa scena in milioni di modi diversi, sono meravigliosi in tutto e per tutto ;;  
> Enjoy<3<3

**Post delle commissioni sul mio profilo[Twitter!!!](https://twitter.com/mertywrites/status/1278644156429197312?s=20)**

* * *

**S** entiva soltanto il suo battito, e il suo respiro, diretto contro l’orecchio che poggiava sul petto dell’altro.

Non un suono diverso, non un rumore tale da poter distogliere l’attenzione da ciò che invece l’aveva catturata durante quelle ore infernali, non un qualsiasi cenno che meritasse che riservasse ogni singola forza altrove.

Era soltanto Koga ciò a cui riservava quel briciolo di spirito che gli era rimasto, Koga che lo trainava via con sé con la semplice forza del suo respiro calmo, pregno di stanchezza, le sue dita che giocavano lente con i suoi capelli come ad accarezzarlo con dolcezza.

Era buia, la stanza.

Non un filo di luce entrava dalle tapparelle che Rei aveva chiesto venissero abbassate con un grido di sofferenza, il mondo esterno ora incapace di disturbarli.

Si sentiva terribilmente sfinito.

Come poche volte era capitato per davvero nella sua vita, il peso di un qualcosa di indefinito divenuto troppo grande senza che lui se ne accorgesse e che l’aveva schiacciato facendolo rovinare a terra.

Era ciò che più non sopportava, cadere, perché alzarsi diveniva sempre più difficile ad ogni occasione in cui quella sofferenza si ripresentava.

E le ginocchia si facevano sempre più stanche, la vista sempre più scura quasi che i colori perdessero la propria intensità, e l’anima sempre più vuota ad ogni incontro, ad ogni singolo giorno che trascorreva.

Dove li aveva seminati, tutti quei pezzi? Oh, se solo si fosse opposto in tempo. Non l’aveva mai compreso, quel suo comportamento, quella sua attitudine che successivamente era giunto a detestare.

Ma era impossibile da fermare, impossibile da impedire e, il cuore stretto in una morsa, vagava continuando a perdere pezzi.

E adesso, così pochi ne erano rimasti che a stento poteva contarli giungendo alla seconda cifra.

Le dita di Koga smisero di muoversi, quelle sue carezze cristallizzate in un sospiro stanco.

_“Sei esausto”_ riuscì a pronunciare, la voce così roca dal non sembrare nemmeno la sua. Gli parve come di osservare quella scena dall’esterno, quasi che non fosse nemmeno lui al comando delle poche e miserabili azioni che compiva, tutte riassunte nel respirare e nell’atto di chiudere gli occhi per cercare un minimo di ristoro.

_“Anche tu”_ fu la risposta dell’altro, testarda come solo le sue potevano essere. Il tono di Koga era invece fermo e deciso, quasi che il sospiro precedente non fosse stato altro che un miraggio e Rei, per un attimo, fu quasi convinto di non averlo udito per davvero. Invidiava spesso quella sua energia, quella sua forza, propria di un’anima che, se intaccata, era riuscita a creare da sé un muro tale dal renderla indistruttibile.

_“Dovresti dormire”_ fu il nuovo suggerimento di Koga, privo di tremori al pari del precedente.

Rei riuscì solo a sbuffare privo di energie.

Gli doleva la testa e ogni movimento, ogni minimo sforzo, era tale da provocare fitte lancinanti in ogni punto del suo corpo.

Ma dormire era fuori discussione.

Era forse la parte peggiore di quei malesseri, concedersi un minimo di riposo. Non vi era mai ristoro nel sonno, specialmente la notte che Rei era solito trascorrere a tenersi impegnato, il sonno che non voleva accoglierlo. Quando poi si ritrovava in quelle condizioni, gli incubi erano ciò che sempre si trovavano dietro l’angolo pur di prosciugarlo ulteriormente.

_“Rei?”_

C’era preoccupazione, nel tono di voce di lui, una piccola punta ma abbastanza da stringere il suo cuore in una morsa che lo portò a chiudere gli occhi con forza pur di scacciare via la sensazione.

Era umiliante, in un certo senso. Umiliante doversi ridurre fino allo stremo, umiliante doversi presentare in quel modo alla vista di qualcuno. Ma con Koga…era diverso. Era diventato diverso con il trascorrere del tempo, con il passare dei mesi, Rei che aveva finito irrimediabilmente per essere attratto dalla sua forza, dalla sua luce. Con Koga era diverso perché era sempre stato l’unico a farlo sentire sicuro fino al punto di mostrare un lato di sé che detestava.

_“Non-”_ cominciò a dire e subito gli parve di aver perso il fiato, la gola serrata in un nodo impossibile da sciogliere.

Era calato di nuovo il silenzio, il battito del cuore di Koga che pareva cullarlo come una dolce canzone capace di intorpidire i sensi.

_“Non mi va di dormire”_ concluse qualche istante successivo. Aveva gli occhi umidi. Nessuna lacrima, nessun pianto, il suo corpo però pronto a cedere in attesa del primo segnale di rilassarsi tra le braccia del suo ragazzo.

Ed era vero, che non volesse nemmeno provarci. In quei casi era terribile anche solo poggiare la testa sul cuscino. Era per quel motivo che adesso erano sdraiati entrambi sul divano, Rei steso sopra il corpo dell’altro e premuto su di lui forse più per gravità che per volontà stessa, le sue membra troppo sfinite perché potesse anche solamente pensare a quanto stava accadendo.

Era per quel motivo che non aveva nemmeno voluto provare a stendersi sul materasso, perché la paura di non risvegliarsi, ormai consumato fino ad un punto per cui si sorprendeva persino di possedere un minimo di polso.

_“Okay”_ fu la risposta di Koga, l’unica luce presente in quella stanza.

_“Allora rimaniamo così.”_

Era forse ancora più gentile quando nessuno posava lo sguardo su di lui.

Koga era sempre stato dolce. A Rei era bastata un’occhiata per vedere oltre quel semplice comportamento di difesa, per comprendere davvero cosa si celasse dietro commenti scontrosi ed un tono di voce che, unito all’espressione poco invitante, non lasciavano granché spazio ad altre interpretazioni.

Ma Rei era quasi testardo quanto lui e, in più, aveva avuto modo di conoscerlo prima che quella sua difesa si sollevasse ulteriormente, per poi abbatterla con le proprie mani in un tempo successivo.

E così, quando nessuno era lì a guardarli, Koga sfoderava quella che considerava più come una debolezza ma che Rei, senza alcuna volontà di rialzarsi, considerava invece come un appiglio indistruttibile.

L’aveva sempre ammirata, la sua dedizione nel prendersi cura degli altri, quella forza che proveniva dai suoi gesti più dolci e sinceri.

Koga trascorse tutta la notte ad accarezzarlo, minuto dopo minuto, le mani che alternavano quei semplici gesti in un giro infinito. E quando le sue dita raggiunsero il viso, Rei si lasciò andare.

Scesero lacrime lungo le sue guance, il salotto che si riempì dei suoi singhiozzi.

Oh, era così patetico, così… _rotto._ A volte riusciva a sopprimersi sfogando quella stanchezza nei suoi giri notturni in moto, a volte semplicemente ignorandola. Vi erano però occasioni in cui non poteva permettersi di voltarsi dall’altra parte. E quella rappresentava una delle tante.

Si lasciò andare ad un pianto ormai impossibile da fermare, Rei che nemmeno ci provò, in realtà.

Si aggrappò a lui. In ogni modo possibile, dalla mano che strinse quella libera di Koga al cercare conforto contro il suo abbraccio, contro il suo corpo, il suo ragazzo che di rimando poté solo stringerlo più forte, rimanendo in silenzio e rispettando quel momento senza porre alcuna domanda che avrebbe soltanto peggiorato il tutto.

E fu quello il momento, l’esatto istante in cui Koga si sporse per depositare un bacio sulla sua fronte, in cui Rei si chiese come avrebbe fatto a recuperare quanto aveva perduto, tutti quei pezzi che aveva volontariamente strappato e donato a chi aveva invece preferito continuare a prendere e prendere senza sosta.

Gli sembrava impossible riuscire ad alzarsi dopo l’ennesima occasione fino a quando, al secondo bacio, una nuova luce si introdusse tra le rovine che erano la sua anima, illuminando quel poco che era rimasto.

L’aveva lui, l’ultimo pezzo.

Rei l’aveva donato a Koga e, fin quando questi non avrebbe deciso di buttarlo via, destinandogli lo stesso trattamento che si riserva agli oggetti ormai non più in grado di essere riparati, avrebbe trovato un briciolo di forza per ricominciare.

Com’era sempre stato, com’era sempre accaduto.

Si addormentò così pochi minuti dopo tra le sue braccia, in un sonno profondo al punto che nessun incubo aveva osato disturbarlo.


End file.
